el sexo hace parte del amor
by ojitos PT
Summary: hipo es una mante del sexo igual que megan pero a astrid solo le interesan los chicos normales
1. Chapter 1

**[Introducir aquí título de la entrada del blog]**

Pos hola


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Lamento demorarme tanto aqui por fin el segunto capitulo disfrutenlo y dejen sus comentarios ...

II CAPITULO :

Megan e Hipo se dirijen a la escuela no antes sin vestirse Hipo le da unas invitciones a Megan y le dise q le de una a Astrid para q asistan a una fiesta pero no cualquier fiesta una del sexo

Hipo : iras?

Megan : ovio pero no se q diga Astrid

Yegan a la escuela y Megan le da una invitacion a Astrid

Megan : iras?

Astrid : sii yey.. ( sarcasticamente)

Hipo : okay las espero a las 8:00 pm en mi casa

Astrid : pero qquede claro que no hare el sexo con tigo

Hipo : okay

8:00pm

Las 2 chicas llegan a la fiesta y se saludan mientras a Hipo vaja las escaleras

Hipo: hola chicas

Megan: y cuando empesara la fiesta

Hipo: en cuanto me acompañes a mi cuarto y demos el primer paso

Megan: yes!

Suven ydan el primer paso ( osea el sexo)

( Hipo se pone uncondon Megan se sienta ensima del castaño mientras q el le lamve la vagina y los senos Megan le chupa el pene mienras q hace sonidos seductorios )

Los 2 vajan de la avitacion

Hipo: aora tu ( dirigiendose a Astrid ,mientras q la alsa)

Astrid: vajame violador

Hipo: solo sera un momento

( Hipo recuesta a Astrid, ellase defiende y le pega una cachetada, se va corriendo de la casa con Megan cogida de la mano)

Megan: adios Hipo nos vemos (gritando desde lejos)

Hipo: adios (sovandose el cachete)

Astrid: juro q me vengare (dirigiendose a Megan)

Megan: calmate mirale el lado positivo ya tenemos de q hablar en la escuela ademas el y yo ya tenemos una relacion seria no es increible

Astrid: siii aja.. no quiero ser aguafietas pero es mala idea y adios ya esta tarde

Megan: chao

(al otro dia en la escuela todosestavan hablando de la fiesta pero Astrid no le ponia mucha atencion)

Megan: ves te lo dije

Astrid: uffff

Hipo: rica la fiesta de anoche

Megan: si... mientras q lo besa

Astrid: ajjj adios no quiero hablar de esto y tampoco quiero verlos vesarse como fieras (Astrid se va)

Megan:okay adios

Megan: (pensando) q le estara pasando tal ves le gusta hipk y esta celosa ñah en fin (sigue besando a Hipo)

...

Y aqui concluye prometo no demorar tanto dejen sus comentarios y en el siguiente capitulo empiesa en hiccstrid asi q chOs...


	3. Chapter 3

III Capitulo

Hola! feliz navidad como regalo boy a suvir 2 capitulos seguidos y aprobecho para desirles q tal ves no escriva estos dias no estoy segura pero es lo mas probable y para alejo fanny halackti yusefan tomare tu idea y tratare de meterle a la historia mas toothcup y estos capitulos nooo habra sexo :( en fin... ya saven dejen sus ideas y las tomare con gusto... *w*

El timbre suena para salir de clases Astrid se dirije a su casa al igual que hipo y megan los 3 se van por separado ya que viven en diferente lugar 2 chicos que estan parados enla esquina de la esquina de la casa de Astrid y a una cuadra de la de Hipo miran a Astrid como si quisieran algo de ella asi que uno de los chicos la coje de los brasos

Astrid: sultenme que les pasa

Chico#1: acaso no saves la cantidad de dinero q nos deve tu padre

Astrid: les juro que no se de que me hablan

Chico#2: ooo y no tienes que saverlo ya que tu pagaras por ello si tu papa no puede que lo haga su tesoro mas preciado osea tu..

Astrid se suelta y se intenta escapar cuando cree que ellos la perdieron de vista uno de los chicos saca una navaja sin que ella se de cuenta y la apuñala por la espalda Astrid cae al suelo herida mientras que los 2 chicos se van del lugar en una moto sin dejar rastro, Hipo y Megan que pasavan juntos por el lugar como lindos novios viron que toda la jente estava parada en una esquina viendo como la chica sangraba Hipo y Megan por curiosidad quisieron ver que estava pasando cuando se asercaron !era Astrid! Hipoy Megan no tenian otra opsion que empujar a la jente y pasar Hipo y Megan intentaron desperterla peroella no reaxionava ya que estava muy desangrada, la ambulancia llego y llevo a Astrid lo mas rapido posible al hospital compañada de Hipo y Megan al llegar la llevaron a sala de urgencias y la enfermera dijo que ivan a tener que donarle sangre ya que abia perdido vastante y asi fue Hipo dono la mitad al igual que Megan al donarla se la pasaron a el cuerpo de Astrid por suerte eran de la misma sangre O+ al coserle la herida la enfermera les dijo que tenian que esperar que despertara ya que aun esta inconciente y muy devil Hipo y Megan se sentaron en la sala y esperaron a que Astrid despertara...

Okay y asi concluye este capitulo comenten si les gusto y dejen sus ideas no olviden que dentro de muy poco la historia tendra toothcup y oviamente segura siendo hiccstrid suvire el otro capitulo en 5 minutos asi que nos leemos...


	4. Chapter 4

4 Capitulo

Hola! Ya pasaron 5 minutos y como prometi suvire 2 capitulos al tiempo espero que les alla gustado el anterior y que este les guste ;)

Pasaron 3 horas desde que Hipo y Megan esperavan a que Astrid despertara Megan ya estava algo cansada asi que se despidio de Hipo y se fue, Hipo siguio esperando asta que la enfermera por fin aparecio y le dijo que ya podia pasar Hipo no savia como sentirse si emocionado ooo triste pero en fin al entrar a la avitacion Astrid estava mirando televicion

Astrid: holiss

Hipo: (pensando) wooooww no cambio nada sigue siendo la misma chica alegre que conosi, Hola,y... como te sientes

Astrid: mmmmm normal

Hipo:como fue que paso esto

Astrid: no recuerdo muy vien solo que 2 chicos dijeron que mi padre divia un dineral y que yo tenia que pagar por ello pero no lo comprendo mi padre murio hace 3 años

Hipo: y por que no le preguntas a tu madre tal ves ella sepa algo

Astrid: si tratare de preguntarle, oye y megan

Hipo: pues eya se fue estava cansada

Enfermera: Astrid hofferson mañana sales del hospital

Astrid: okay ya devias hirte nos vemos mañana

Hipo:okay adios

Y... Aqui termina espero les alla gustado no olviden dejar sus comentaros nos leemos adios...


End file.
